Doraemon: 60 Minutes into the Future
'Doraemon: 60 Minutes into the Future '''is a 60-minute television film that is exclusive to the 1997-2005 English dub of ''Doraemon. It aired in Summer 1999 on Disney Channel UK as part of its "Massive Movie Weekend". This film combines the English dubbed episodes "Meet Doraemon (Doraemon's Surprised All Encyclopedia Part 3)", "Transformation Biscuits", "Memory Bread (Memorization Bread for Testing)", "Who is Nobu's Wife? (Nobita's Bride)", "Doraemon's Prediction", "100% (I Got 100, for Once in my Life)", "Goodbye, Violet (Goodbye, Shizuka)", "Twas the Night Before a Wedding (Nobita's Night Before a Wedding)", and the theatrical short "Doraemon Comes Back". Plot From the episodes "Meet Doraemon" to "Doraemon Comes Back", it tells the story of how Doraemon met Nobu and helped him improve his life. Doraemon gives Nobu loads and loads of solutions to his problems by using contraptions from his 4D Pocket, but some of them go wrong for them. Doraemon has improved Nobu's life, but what would Nobu's life be when Doraemon leaves? Voice Cast *Laura Drummond as Doraemon *Freddy Douglas as Nobu Nobi / Ace Perfect/ Sobu/ Additional Voices. *Michael Coleman as Zippy McCormick / Additional Voices *Neil Crone as Connor "Giant" Goodman / Additional Voices *Catherine Disher as Violet Flowerpot *Alyson Court as Nobu's Mother / Additional Voices *Gideon Emery as Nobu's Father *Andrew Hodwitz as Additional Voices Edits The episodes (except for "Meet Doraemon", "Doraemon's Prediction", "Goodbye, Violet", and "Doraemon Comes Back") has been shortened to fit the movie's running time of 60 minutes. All of the episodes that are in the film have been redubbed into English to fit its changed voice cast. Just like the English dub of Doraemon, the soundtrack has been changed. The characters even got their own musical number that fits their personality. Reception This film received mixed to negative reviews after it's British TV premiere. It has gained a 19% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 5.0/10 on IMDB, and a 40% on Metacritic, having "generally unfavorable reviews". The reason for its mixed to negative reception is because of the dramatic change of voice actors, although the voice acting was good and fitted their characters and their personalities. The TV premiere even got medium to low ratings. Trivia Neil Crone, Alyson Court, and Gideon Emery are the only cast members from the 1997 English dub of Doraemon to reprise their roles as their respectful characters. This film was going to lead into another English dub of Doraemon, but it never happened due to the reception. A 60-minute sequel has been produced and developed, but it was cancelled due to the reception. Laura Drummond, who voiced Doraemon in this television film, would later voice the same character in the final series of the 1997 English dub of Doraemon. See Also Goodbye, Doraemon, a sad song included in the "Doraemon Comes Back" part of the film. Doraemon: 60 Minutes into the Future/Meet Doraemon/Transcript, the transcript of the first part of this film.Category:Doraemon Category:TV Movies Category:English Dub Category:Disney Channel Category:Films Category:1999